


Finding A Silver Lining

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspiration, Inspired by Real Events, Pep Talk, Post-Canon, Talking to Spirits, based on real life events, never give up, silver lining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When Micheal is ready to give up from all the horrible things that's happening on Earth, an unexpected guest comes and respark his light
Relationships: Janet & Michael (The Good Place)
Kudos: 5





	Finding A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something that can inspire us ot keep going even though there is a lot of horrible things going on.

He never knew about it....

  
He never knew that humanity was so....deranged. But Micheal learned differently the more and more we stayed on earth, and it was making him tense too. From the pandemic to the racial injustice, it was all too much to bear, but he tried his best to keep himself positive, but even that was hard. He walked around his apartment, trying to keep himself calm.

  
"How did it get this hard....i could handle it, i can" Micheal whispered. He then looked at his phone, more bad news, he cringed at the sight of it, it made him more nervous. Micheal then kneeled to the floor, tears starting to stream down his face. "Why must it be this hard?...why can't this world change?....I made the worst decision...so much...for being human" Micheal stuttered. Micheal then broke down crying, he couldn't take it anymore, the hateful earth was too much for him, he wanted to end his time, he shouldn't have got the return clicker...he gave up all hope.

  
Then a purple glow made the human look up, he couldn't believe his eyes: Janet was standing before him. "J-Janet?" Micheal exclaimed in disbelief. Janet just stood there in her pristine glory. "Your way past your crisis" She replied. Micheal stood up and ran to Janet, he then hugged her, crying loudly, Janet hugged back, comforting him. "I couldn't do it, Janet" Micheal cried.

  
"What do you mean?" Janet asked. Micheal then sighed as he looked away from Janet, his tears still forming. "I couldn't handle the pressure of all this....This earth is too horrible for me...it's just is, i don't think i'm fit to be a human i...i just think it's hopeless" He confessed, melancolicaly. "No! that's wrong!" Janet exclaimed. Micheal turned to Janet in confusion, Janet went to him.

  
"The earth is a big piece of shirtballs but that desn't mean it's hopeless, there are people like you that makes this world exceptional for everyone you shouldn't give up now, Tahani, Jason, Eleanor, and Chidi wouldn't be who they were if it weren't for youur experiment, and Earth would be gone, you didn't do bdcause you were forced to do it, you did it..." Janet said.

  
Micheal then realized it, yes this earth was horrible, but it was the earth worth fighting for, he then smiled. "I did because i chose to" Micheal exclaimed. Janet nodded as she hugged Micheal, who hugged back. "Right, you never had the nerve to give up, so why stop now?" Janet exclaimed.   
Micheal then nodded, he then stood up, with his restored hope, he can keep fighting even though there are always going to be tough times, and he can inspire others too. He walked towards his mirror and sighed in joy.

  
" _I can handle this_ "


End file.
